


Riverbank

by Been_Winchestered, sam_and_claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Been_Winchestered/pseuds/Been_Winchestered, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_and_claire/pseuds/sam_and_claire
Summary: Skinny dipping. Claire's idea.





	

Skinny dipping. Claire’s idea.

She acted aloof when Sam and Dean got into town, and barely talked to Sam during dinner at Jody’s. That was how they always dispelled suspicion. It worked. 

She didn’t give him a clue until she sent a text after he went to bed.

_ driveway 10 min xoxo _

He almost didn’t go. They were taking so many risks as it was. Last time he was in town? Alex nearly caught them fucking in the garden shed. Last time Claire visited the bunker? He went down on her in the divination section of the library. He had to hack the security cameras Dean installed last year to erase the evidence.

But ten minutes later, there he was, waiting for her in the driveway. She came out in a black crop top, and shorts so tiny he was pretty sure they should qualify as underwear. 

“Hey old man,” she said, cocky as ever.

“Keep your voice down.” He kissed her possessively, his hand automatically moving to cup her ass. Yeah, just as he thought. Those shorts weren’t covering much.

She pressed back into his touch and broke the kiss. “You’re less of a gentleman every time we hang out.” 

“But you like it, right?” 

“Aww.” She roughed his hair.  “Look at the puppy, worried he plays too rough.”

Damn it, she had him blushing. He couldn’t deny it, though. He was rough with her, and sometimes he worried he went too far.

“Shut up,” he whispered.

She rolled her eyes. “Come on, this way.”

“What? Where are we going?”

“Shh. You’ll see.”

She led him out of the neighborhood to where the houses got older and the yards got bigger.  He tried to hold her hand, and she gave in. He suspected she only held his hand because it was dark and she could pretend to forget about it later. When she led him across the narrow country highway, he demanded to know where the hell they were going. She just said, “Are you coming, or not?”

They followed a rocky farm road down into a hay field. Out there away from the lights, the stars were much brighter, but she didn’t let him pause to observe them.  She led him across the field and through the brush using her phone as a flashlight.  Then they were at the river. 

“So this is where all the cool kids make out, huh?”

“No, doofus. This is where Alex and I go skinny dipping.” She didn’t make a game of stripping down; he only caught a brief glimpse of her soft curves before she turned off her phone’s light.

“Skinny dipping? You and Alex…?”

“At least once a year, yeah. Jody’s AC isn’t always enough to beat the heat, you know?” She made her way down the bank carefully and soon he could hear her wading in. “Hurry up, will you?”

Christ. Part of him felt like he was too old for this. But the rest of him - the part she always brought to life again - was eager to follow. He left his clothes on the bank.

The current wasn’t strong but the water was colder than he expected, it killed the warm  arousal that had slowly bloomed inside him ever since he received her text. They splashed around and she slipped out of reach whenever he tried to hold her. They talked more than usual. They talked about mundane things. Sam realized that night was different; it wasn’t about easy pleasure without attachment. Somehow over the past few months, hooking up with Claire had become more than just hooking up. She knew him in a way few people ever did. There were no lies between them. 

“I think we should tell them,” he blurted out. 

Claire went still in the dark. Then she swore under her breath and waded out of the water.

“Claire, wait.”

“You promised.”

“I know, but -”

“You promised this was just about having fun and getting off.”

“Yet here we are, just hanging out.” He followed after her and shivered.

“We’re not ‘hanging out’. Your dick is out, dumbass.”

He scoffed softly and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes. “So that’s it, then? You just want to fool around with my dick until you get bored of it, and then move on like it didn’t happen?”

“We’re not going to tell them. And we’re not going to do this anymore.”

“Claire.”

She left him behind on the bank with his jeans halfway up his damp thighs. He didn’t try to catch up with her on the way back. She locked him out, and he had to pick the lock on the back door to get inside. Her bedroom door was shut but light spilled out underneath it. He wanted to let himself in. He wanted to explain. He didn’t. 

He went back to bed carefully. Dean didn’t wake, but he stirred with sleepy grumbling. Sam never slept. He counted the minutes until Dean’s alarm went off. They left early in the morning, after a quick breakfast with Jody and Alex. Jody made an oblivious comment about Claire’s habit of sleeping in, but Sam knew why she didn’t join them.

Sam couldn’t get her off his mind during the drive. He replayed every secret moment in his head, from the first kiss to the last. Dean filled the silence with Motorhead and Bad Company. He complained about slow drivers and talked as though Sam was engaging in the conversation even though Sam never said a word. 

Sam returned to the normal rhythm of his life. Research, hunt, hurt, sleep. Rinse and repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sam-and-claire.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments/criticism all appreciated.


End file.
